


Our Cardinal Sin

by Hannaadi88



Series: Written on Request [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: In that day the wolf and the lamb will live together; the leopard will lie down with the baby goat. The calf and the yearling will be safe with the lion, and a child will lead them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/gifts).



"D'you really think some dumb kid is gonna stop me?"

Ciel studied the man calmly, merely raising a brow at the insult. He leaned back against the desk and stuck his revolver in his belt. Not the most dignified way to carry a firearm and surely not the safest, but the day would be over soon. They were running a few minutes behind schedule, however, and Ciel had better things to do than entertain a cornered drug dealer.

"No, of course not," he said mildly, studying the way the man's muscles relaxed once Ciel's weapon was out of sight. Fool.

"I can't imagine dirtying my hands for a common criminal."

The man's eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing in anger.

"Why, you—!"

Ciel didn't blink as the man pulled out a blade and rushed at him. His bored expression only seemed to enrage the man further when Ciel didn't even flinch as he was grabbed by the collar and yanked forward in a choking grip.

"Some Queen's Watchdog you are," the man sneered, pressing his knife to Ciel's jaw. "I'll put you outta your misery soon enough."

Ciel flashed him his most engaging smile.

"Oh, I thought you'd never offer. I suppose I won't be your dessert after all, Sebastian."

The man's face twisted in confusion. "What are you goin' on about? Who's Sebas—argh!"

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to rob me of my meal."

Sebastian pushed the man away, entirely indifferent to the pained cries and the blood that flowed from the stab wound in his victim's side. He leaned down and straightened Ciel's collar, sharing a knowing look.

"This was new," Sebastian pursed his lips, clucking his tongue at the state of Ciel's outfit. "Those blood stains will be hard to get out."

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed by Sebastian, not bothering to look down at the dying man on the floor.

If Sebastian had done his job (and knowing the demon, he'd done it to perfection), there wouldn't be any survivors. They didn't need to take the time to kill the man themselves- he'd die a slow and painful death, bleeding out in an empty building. A suitable death for a man who sold toxins for a living.

"You'll manage. Now let's get out of here. I still have a few more letters to write."

Sebastian dipped in a low bow. "Yes, my lord," he murmured as he scooped Ciel up into his arms, ready to carry him back home.

The next few seconds passed in a blur.

Ciel heard a rustle from the ground and his eyes widened when he saw the bleeding man prop himself up on one of his arms and struggle to aim a revolver in his direction. Ciel didn't have the time to wonder when the fiend had gotten his hands on a firearm before hearing a distinctive click.

Point blank was hard to miss and even Sebastian couldn't get away fast enough when he was blindsided like that. Ciel dug his nails into the demon's lapels and readied himself for the searing pain. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd been shot.

But it never came.

Before he even realized that he'd been moved, Ciel found himself high in the air, looking down at the drug dealer. There was a vague grin on his rapidly paling face and he managed a shaky laugh before collapsing on the ground, finally losing consciousness.

Not quite sure where that left him, Ciel frowned as he was lowered back into his usual position against Sebastian's chest. He breathed in sharply as he saw a red stain grow rapidly on the demon's front.

"Where did the bullet go?"

"I believe it passed through my sternum, young master. If you prefer, I can change into something clean before taking us back."

"No, it's fine," Ciel snapped irritably, trying his best to ignore the metallic scent of blood. "My clothes are ruined either way. And don't manhandle me like that ever again."

"As you wish, my lord."

 

.x.

 

The Earl Grey Sebastian brewed for him warmed Ciel's bones as he sat beneath his covers. The Queen's missions took a regular toll on his body and he was ready to be finished with the mess of a day it'd proven to be. His concentration had been in shambles ever since they'd returned to the manor.

No matter how hard he tried to focus on the task at hand, Ciel couldn't devote himself to it. The letters he'd worried about earlier remained half-written and scattered on his desk. The Queen's report? Merely a duty looming over his head. The most trivial chore suddenly demanded herculean effort on his part and Ciel simply…couldn't.

The most frustrating thing about it all was that Ciel didn't even know what was wrong with him. The only thing he could be certain of was that Sebastian's presence only made things worse.

But the day was over and Ciel could finally allow himself a moment to sit back and relax. His evening bath had been tenser than he was comfortable with admitting, but curling up in bed with a cup of his favorite tea was starting to work its magic.

There was a knock on his door and Ciel sighed, setting down his cup on the tray on his bedside table.

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in with his usual grace, crossing the room and leaning down to pick the tray up. He tilted his head and looked down at Ciel with an unreadable expression.

"Is there anything else I can get you, my lord?"

Ciel shrugged. "No, that will be all."

"I see."

A pause.

"…are you sure?"

Blinking, Ciel turned to fully face the demon. It was rare for Sebastian, who prided himself in his subservience, to question him. He must have appeared more troubled than he'd originally thought.

"Of course I'm sure," Ciel frowned.

Yet the demon remained unmoving. After a long minute of an intense battle of wills, Ciel caved and folded his legs under him, silently granting Sebastian permission to sit. The demon settled the tray back on the table before sitting down on the comforter and turning to meet Ciel's gaze.

"…you aren't going to leave until I say something, are you?"

A ghost of a smile curved on Sebastian's lips. "That's correct."

Ciel swore and looked over the demon's form. In the flickering candlelight, his sharp features appeared somewhat soft. The uniform he wore was clean and smooth, not a single wrinkle or stain in sight. Was it the same suit from earlier that day, or had the demon changed once they returned to the manor?

Knowing Sebastian, both options were equally viable.

"This shirt…is it the one you wore today?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I don't believe you," Ciel proclaimed, though they both knew that he was lying. "Take off your jacket. I know you're hiding those stains. You can't possibly wash blood out of white cloth."

"If I cannot do as much, I'm not worthy of being a Phantomhive butler," Sebastian said dryly, but he obliged nonetheless, shrugging off his jacket and folding it in a neat pile next to him. As expected, the shirt he wore beneath was as clean as the day he'd received it.

Curious, Ciel leaned forward and brushed his fingers over the shirt. He searched for a hint of the trauma the fabric had gone through, but he found nothing. No blood, no tears.

"It's as if nothing happened…"

Sebastian raised his brows but remained still as Ciel started to undo the buttons, pulling at them hurriedly and pushing the fabric aside once the shirt was completely undone. Ciel pressed his hand against the toned, familiar skin, circling the area which had taken the hit. Just like the shirt, it bore no memory of the injury.

"Ciel…?"

Ciel started at the sound of his name. Sebastian only called him that when they were intimate. He supposed that running his hands over his butler's skin was far more personal than most masters got with their servants. But Sebastian usually reserved his given name for the moments when they were both slick with sweat and panting for breath.

Wordlessly, Ciel scooted closer and climbed into Sebastian's lap, tucking his head in the crook of the demon's neck. Sebastian's arms came to wrap around Ciel's back in more of an automatic response than anything, but Ciel knew that the demon would refuse to go any further before he got the answers he wanted.

"What curious creatures humans are," Sebastian murmured, dipping his hand down to the small of Ciel's back. "You insist on hiding your thoughts and emotions, yet your body is asking for comfort. What's on your mind?"

Ciel didn't reply. He preferred staying quiet when he didn't know the answer. Instead, he tried to divert Sebastian's attention by turning his head and mouthing at the demon's pulse, dragging his teeth lightly against the skin. Once he found a spot he liked, Ciel marked it, making sure it was a nice red bruise before pulling away.

There was something about leaving his mark on Sebastian's pale skin that never failed to thrill him. The body the demon wore was nothing but a tool to roam the world of flesh in, but it was the form that Ciel knew. The one that belonged to him and that carried a twin signature to the one seared in his eye.

And _lord_ , Sebastian sure knew what he liked.

The demon made a pleased sound from the back of his throat, briefly closing his eyes in a way that made Ciel hope that perhaps Sebastian would forget about his questions, but no such luck.

Hope didn't really have a place in their relationship, did it?

"A valiant attempt, young master, but I won't be dissuaded so easily," Sebastian grinned, just the bit feral. His hands fell to Ciel's hips and kept him there.

Ciel huffed and pushed Sebastian back, momentarily surprised when the demon obliged. He quickly adapted, however, and leaned down to splay his fingers across Sebastian's abdomen. Ciel considered toying with the buttons of Sebastian's trousers, but decided against it, choosing to focus on the muscled expanse instead.

"So beautiful," Ciel murmured, for once uncaring to be voicing his true thoughts to the demon. It left him vulnerable and right then, Ciel craved it. He never tired of comparing their physical strength, undeterred while finding himself lacking.

He'd summoned Sebastian for this- the physical. The coils of muscle on his bones. He'd needed a protector, a stronghand to execute his will. Ciel never expected to fall for the dashing exterior, but they both knew that his raw power had always been the allure.

Ciel continued to run his hands up Sebastian's chest, downright pleased to see how the demon supported his weight without a word.

"So strong…" Ciel added, talking to himself more than anyone else. His pleased expression faltered. "So perfect. Too perfect."

Sebastian tilted his head, brows furrowed in confusion. "Is something unsatisfactory, my lord?"

Ciel made a frustrated noise and dug his nails into Sebastian's skin. They left a fleeting impression on the demon's skin before disappearing. A quick glance up confirmed that his mark on Sebastian's neck was gone as well.

It almost made him laugh with the bitter irony. The significance of his meager life in the face of Sebastian's millennia was about the same.

Yet despite accepting it long ago, there were still some things that Ciel found hard to swallow.

"You were hurt today."

Sebastian sat up sharply, forcing Ciel to straddle his lap once more.

"You know no human can truly hurt me."

Ciel sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm aware. But that doesn't mean that you're infallible. Doesn't it hurt?"

Sebastian considered the question before shrugging. It was refreshing to see his appearance mussed, with his shirt hanging on his shoulder and his hair out of place.

"Nothing like a wound an immortal's weapon can cause. The closest thing I can compare it to is a paper cut, if you will."

"Paper cuts are the worst," Ciel insisted, applying pressure on the spot he imagined the bullet had gone through. There was nothing but smooth skin beneath his touch, but Ciel searched Sebastian's face for a sign of…well, _something_. Irritation. Discomfort.

But all he got was a patronizing smile. And there was nothing that angered Ciel more than being treated like a child.

"Are you trying to vex me?"

"Only as much as you're trying to cause me pain."

Chastened, Ciel started to withdraw his hand, only to be stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. He frowned and met Sebastian's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I never said you were succeeding, young master."

"…oh."

Ciel attempted to hide his embarrassment with an assertive dive forward, but he was certain Sebastian caught a glimpse of his flushed cheeks before their lips met.

There was nothing gentle about their kisses. Demons thrived on passion, whether misguided or not, and Ciel always wondered if he was giving Sebastian a taste of his soul when their mouths pressed together in a carnal dance. Some days he was certain that it was the sole reason Sebastian went along with their charade of love.

For what kind of love could exist between a predator and his prey?

Ciel paused when Sebastian cupped his chin and pulled back, something solemn in his eyes. When he brought their lips together again there was something soft and reverent in the kiss. Almost chaste.

"My purpose is to protect you," Sebastian murmured against his lips, swiping his thumb across Ciel's cheek. "Pain and injury are to be expected."

Ciel closed his eyes and allowed himself to be peppered with scattered kisses along his jawline and the column of his throat.

"I'm aware," he said wearily. "Just make sure that the only blood you're covered in belongs to my enemies."

He could almost feel the smirk against his skin.

"Duly noted."

It took a little effort, but Ciel eventually maneuvered Sebastian back down on the mattress. Only this time, he was very much shirtless. Ciel didn't attempt to hide his admiration.

"You belong to me," he announced impertinently with his lips brushing over Sebastian's stomach. Despite the abundant proof he received of Sebastian's wellbeing, Ciel couldn't help but act on the urge to feel every bit of skin beneath his hands. A reassurance of sorts that his lover was indeed intact.

The thrill he felt from intimately knowing the raw strength that dwelled under his touch was merely a satisfying bonus. Sebastian could snap his neck without a second thought. But instead he chose to use his power to protect him. Sacrificed himself, even, for his safety.

His reward was rarely mentioned since the night he took Ciel to bed.

"Yours," Sebastian allowed, though the flash in his crimson eyes spoke volumes.

_Mine._

Ciel licked his lips.

Perhaps their love was indeed a charade, but Ciel never felt more alive than when he was in Sebastian's arms. Nothing felt more real than the ever so slight hitch in the demon's breath when he'd slide into him, grasping his thighs and moving their hips in tandem.

If love wasn't the soft way Sebastian said his name when he'd release inside him, Ciel wasn't interested in what the rest of the world had to offer.

His body, his soul…he'd offered everything he had to the demon when he'd made his contract. At least, that's what he'd believed at the time. Ciel hadn't known that his heart was included in the package deal.

Looking down at Sebastian through lidded eyes, Ciel couldn't help but smile.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for TinyQueen, who gave me a chance to finally write for one of my favorite pairs. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of your request, even if I did give it a bit of a...dark overtone. That's one of the things I like the most about the series and the characters themselves. Despite it all, I think I ended it on the 'fluffiest' note I can for these two :')


End file.
